Willhelm Langille
Willhelm Langille (1 April 1970 – 30 Januar 2038) was a Nova Prussian statesman of the late 20th and 21th century, and a dominant figure in Aelian affairs. As Kanzler of Nova Prussia from 2.000–2038, he oversaw the opening of Nova Prussia to the world after a long issoliationsit period, and the challenges that result of this dramatical change. After his death Nova Prussian nationalists made Langille their hero, building hundreds of monuments glorifying the symbol of powerful personal leadership. Nova Prussian historians praised him as a statesman of moderation and balance who was primarily responsible for the unification of the German-Aelian states into a nation-state, for his Unification Doctrine, until now, still, only a Ideal. He tried to use balance-of-power diplomacy to keep Aels had least in a difficult equilibrium of peace. He converted Nova Prussia in a new nation with a progressive social policy, a result that went beyond his initial goals as a practitioner of power politics in Nova Prussia. Langille promoted government through a strong well-trained bureaucracy, democratic, even with the weak democratic roots of Nova Prussia. Early life Born in Liez, Nova Prussia on April 1, 1970 to Erik and Mari Langille. A quiet child according to family and friends Wilhelm lived a mostly uneventfully life graduating Elementary school with slightly above average grades. In High School he expressed interest on history and politics. Upon graduation he went to his do his military service, after the initial training was completed Wilhelm requested overseas duty as part of a UN peacekeeping taskforce. This would be the pivotial point in his life. He would spend the most time in Yugoslavia where he witnessed the breakup of a nation. Political Career Time as a Member of the House of the Represented Returning to Nova Prussia Wilhelm started into a career in politics as a member of the Social Democrat Party. Elected in 1996 into the House of the Represented he would become known for his fier speaches and uncorruptable nature. Though unpopular with his fellow Representatives he was a hit with a people. At the time most of the power lay with the Kanzler and not the House of the Represented, this did not deter Wilhelm he fought an uphill battle to give more power to the House and thus the people. The Kanzler of the time; Kanzler Bach, fearing a popular revolt lead by the charismatic Langille released minimial powers to the House in 1997. This was not enough for Wilhelm who would spent the next three years wrestling powers away from the Kanzler and giving them to the House. Kanzlership When Kanzler Bach died in late 1999 Wilhelm immediately launched his campaign for Kanzlership. After a quick election Wilhelm would take the office of Kanzler in January 2000. Many feared that the new Kanzler would use his popularity with the people to make himself dictator. These fears were put to rest with the passing of two historic Bills; the first, the Bill for Limitation of Kanzlership, gave the House sweeping powers over taxes and internal policy. The second, the Bill of Responsible Kanzlership, gave the House of the Represented the ability to empeach the Kanzler if they had the support of 75% of the population. Aswell the Kanzler now had to hold elections every 25 years. The Kanzler still remained the Head of State, Head of the Armed Forces and governed all foreign policy in Nova Prussia. Both Bills were enacted within two weeks of Kanzler Langille accepting the office of the Kanzler. Kanzler Wilhelm would take the next 19 years slowing bringing Nova Prussia out of economic and then political isolation. Kanzler Wilhelm opened the country to immigration after the "Month of Fury" where Puropanian refugees rioted over threatened deportation. Nova Prussia's first "showing of strength" came in 2027 when troops were sent into Puropan in an attempt to foster better relations with the nation. This act very nearly sparked a war with Arvenia but was avoided due to Kanzler Wilhelm's moderation. This would lead to the assumption of a parent-child relationship between Nova Prussia and Puropan, a relationship that would prove the Kanzler's undoing. Several years of peace and prosperity would follow broken only by the "Puropanian Missle Crisis" which once again brought Nova Prussia to the brink of war with Arvenia. The Kanzler managed to maintain the peace by "dismanlting" the "Puropan Nuclear Program" which never existed in the first place. Death and Death Wish 'Willhelm Langille' The Kanzler Wilhelm Langille was of a Height: 6'2', amd a weight of 215 lbs, and was brave, intelligent, and slightly arrogant. He ruled ruled NP for 38 years, he was a progressive man believing that Democracy is the only true government. He was sometimes confrontationial but has his nation's needs at heart. He will have do anything for the country and his dream of a uniting all German-Aelians under Nova Prussia. Category:History of Nova Prussia Category:Characters of Aels